


Jumbotron Misunderstandings

by orphan_account



Series: Expanded Marvel Headcannons and other such wonderful nonsense [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baseball game, Brooklyn Dodgers, Getting to Know Each Other, Jumbotron, Kiss cam, M/M, Possesive Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Pro Sports teams, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve share a kiss at Dodgers Stadium</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumbotron Misunderstandings

“What’s your favorite pro sports team?” Natasha asked after a moment of thought. Steve had vetoed every single idea for weekly team bonding night that Tony and Clint had come up with, they were all stuck playing “The-Get-To-Know-You-Game” around the huge dinner table on the common floor. They decided to ask all of the obvious dumb questions since they all knew each others secrets already.

 

“Is there a certain sport we have to stick to?” Bucky asked.

 

“No, just your favorite team,” Nat answered with a smile on her face. “Although which sport you choose does tell me a lot about you.”

 

“Well mine is the Tennessee Titans,” Bruce answered.

 

“большой красный машина,” Natasha smirked.

 

“What was that again?” Tony blinked.

 

“The Big Red Machine,” Natasha translated. “The Russian men’s national hockey team.”

 

“I knew that already! Man, they are brutal.” Clint chimed in. “Mine’s the Iowa Hawkeyes.”

 

“Clint that’s a college team. That doesn’t count,” Tony protested.

 

“I don’t care! I don’t like any pro teams,” Clint defended.

 

“We do not have these pro sports teams on Asgard,” Thor pouted.

 

“Well that sucks. If you stayed on earth long enough to actually watch a whole season then you would actually get to enjoy it!” Tony suggested.

 

“Brooklyn Dodgers,” Steve commented.

 

“I second that motion,” Bucky said raising his hand. Everyone gave them confused looks.

 

“Um, don’t you mean the Los Angeles Dodgers?” Bruce asked.

 

“Oh, right! You weren’t around when they were moved to the West Coast,” Tony explained. “What was it, 1958?”

 

“Wait, what! They got moved?” Steve asked in utter shock.

 

“That’s a crime against humanity!” Bucky yelled.

 

“Well then! Calm down you two. It’s not that big of a deal,” Clint said.

 

“Not a big deal? Yes it is! We grew up watching them play every weekend they were at home,” Bucky complained.

 

“Well if its such a problem for you, I could get you some tickets for their next series in L.A. I have a house in California that you can stay at while you are over there,” Tony offered only to soothe them.

 

“Yes!” both Steve and Bucky said at the same time.

 

“Okay, I’ll get right on that,” Tony said as he got up from his chair.

 

* * *

 

Bucky dropped his bags on the threshold to Tony’s newly restored Malibu home and stared in shock. “Oh my God,” He breathed.

 

“I know right,” Steve said as he and Natasha stepped through the front door. “Its one of the best views in the whole world, in my opinion.”

 

“Just don’t ever let Tony hear you say that. You will never hear the end of it,” Natasha advised as she walked to the kitchen.

 

“Thanks for coming out with us Nat. We would be hopelessly lost without you,” Steve thanked her.

 

“Well someone had to keep you boys in line,” She smirked back at him. “What do you want for dinner?”

 

* * *

 

The Dodgers were playing the Mariners in a three game series that week. They won the first game in a close 6-5 score count. They won the second game 6-5 as well. Steve and Bucky were on the edge of their seats when the third game started.

 

“Oh this brings back so many memories,” Bucky said as he sipped his Root Beer.

 

“Just so you know, some stadiums have Kiss Cams on the Jumbotron during breaks. I don’t know why they haven’t done it yet though,” Natasha mentioned.

 

“Kiss Cams?” Steve asked, getting a little red in the face.

 

“Its when they zoom one of the cameras in on a couple from the crowd and project them on the big screen. If you see yourselves, then you have to kiss,” she explained.

 

“Oh that should be fun,” Bucky muttered and sank further into his seat.

 

By the seventh inning stretch, the Dodgers were leading and Steve and Bucky were having the time of their lives. All of a sudden two fans faces appeared on the big screen. They laughed and pointed and then went in for a light peck on the lips. The whole stadium “awed” in unison.

 

“So that’s the Kiss Cam?” Bucky questioned.

 

“Yep, they usually do about ten to... Oh shoot,” Natasha gasped. Bucky cringed as he saw Steve and Natasha’s faces projected on the big screen. They looked at each other in horror.

 

“Nope, not happening. Not while your boyfriend is sitting right there,” Natasha decided. She shook her head at the camera and it found a new target. The new couple giggled and shared a light kiss.

 

It wasn’t long before Steve and Natasha’s faces were on the big screen again and Steve was glaring at the suspected culprit.

 

“Oh no, I forgot. If they don’t get a kiss out of you then you have multiple chances,” Natasha groaned. Thankfully they took too long deciding so the camera moved again.

 

But it was back soon though and Steve and Natasha just didn’t even look at the screen this time. Bucky sighed.

 

“If a kiss is what they want, a kiss is what they will get,” He decided as he grabbed Steve’s face and attacked his mouth. The camera tracked over so the whole stadium could see them going at it. This wasn’t just a chaste peck. Bucky’s need and Steve’s frustration drove them to a full on make out session right there in their seats. Finally the sound of whistling and applause broke them apart. Steve flushed red and Bucky pulled the brim of his hat down across his eyes.

 

“Wow. I just hope no one recognizes you guys, or else we are all so screwed,” Natasha whispered.

 

The Dodgers won with a 5-2 lead and they all left happy. When they got back to Tony’s house, Bucky’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

 _“What the hell, Barnes?”_  was the first thing he heard.

 

“Clint?” Bucky asked, as he checked the caller ID.

 

 _“I mean damn, that was seriously hot but it could have gone south really fast if you weren’t careful,”_  Clint said over the receiver.

 

“Well what was I supposed to do? Just sit there awkwardly while the whole world assumes that my boyfriend is straight? I don’t think so. And how did you know about that, anyway?” Steve moved closer to Bucky with a questioning look on his face.

 

 _“We are all watching the games back here. And the world is definitely not assuming that anymore with the stunt you pulled,”_  Bucky could hear Tony say on the other end of the line.

 

“Well good. That’s kind of what I was going for,” Bucky smiled as he pulled Steve in for another kiss.


End file.
